narutocouplefandomcom-20200222-history
MinaKushi
The Couple MinaKushi (Japanese ミナクシ MinaKushi) is the term used to refer to the romantic relationship between Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. They are one of the canon couples in the series and are the parents of Naruto Uzumaki. Their Relationship 'Part II' Fourth Shinobi World War: Countdown Arc In the beginning, Kushina was ordered to leave her village and live in Konohagakure. Having no knowledge of this, she was approached by Mito, who confirmed that it was due to her special chakra. She was to be the next jinchūriki of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. Terrified by the idea, she was comforted by the Nine-Tails' then-current jinchūriki, Mito Uzumaki. Before the transfer was performed, Mito told Kushina that love was the only way to tame the Nine-Tails and overcome its hate. Revealed by the flashbacks of Kushina's memories, Minato was somewhat shy when Kushina was first introduced and because of this, he dreamed of being acknowledged by the Konoha villagers by becoming the Hokage. Kushina considered this to be an impossible dream for someone like him, since her thoughts of him consisted of girly, weird and strange. At some point in time, Kushina was kidnapped by Kumogakure shinobi, who wanted to make use of her special chakra in order to gain control of the Nine-Tails. As they escorted her to Kumo, she secretly plucked and left behind strands of her red hair to mark her trail in the hopes that someone would find her. Minato was the only one to pick up on the fact that she was leaving behind strands of her red hair to mark their path. After rescuing her, Minato explained that he had always admired her hair. No longer seeing him as "Unreliable, weird and strange", she fell in love with him. Over the next several years, Minato and Kushina went on to marry and she helped him achieve his dream of becoming Hokage acknowledged by the village; Minato was named the Fourth Hokage. Sometime later, Kushina became pregnant and both were overjoyed of becoming parents and they decided to name their unborn son Naruto after the main character in Jiraiya's latest book, making him Naruto's godfather, because they hoped their son would grow up to be a strong ninja like his namesake.. Because the seal keeping the Nine-Tails within Kushina's body would weaken during childbirth, special arrangements were made. Kushina would leave the village in secret and give birth in a remote location. Minato would help maintain the seal and ANBU would guard the area. Soon after Naruto was born, they were found by a masked man. The masked man killed all of the ANBU, Biwako, Taji, and took the newborn baby Naruto hostage; threatening to kill him as well. Minato was able to take Naruto back, but this gave the masked ninja the chance to escape with Kushina. Wishing to use the Nine-Tails to destroy Konoha, the masked man released it from Kushina's body. The vitality inherent to the Uzumaki Clan allowed her to survive the extraction, though greatly weakened by experience, the masked ninja tried to have the Nine-Tails finish Kushina off. She was saved by Minato and brought to Naruto, who she stayed with while Minato went to help in the village's defense. To stop the Nine-Tails' attack, Minato was forced to bring it to Kushina and Naruto's location, and both of them to its. While still weakened, Kushina used her diminished chakra to restrain the Nine-Tails. Despite knowing the trauma would kill her in her current state, Kushina volunteered to have the Nine-Tails sealed back into her body so that it would die with her. Doing so would also save the lives of Minato and Naruto, her thanks to them for giving her such a happy life. Minato suggested using the Dead Demon Consuming Seal on the Nine-Tails and sealing the rest of it into Naruto instead. As this would also mean Minato's death, and consequently give Naruto a horrible and lonely life, Kushina naturally objected. Minato convinced her that it was for the best, and that doing this would also allow Kushina to see Naruto when he was older. When the Nine-Tails realized their intentions, it tried to kill Naruto, but both Minato and Kushina used their bodies to shield him. As Minato performed the sealing, and already at the point of death, Kushina told Naruto how much she loved him and gave him her best advice for the future; her final act in this world was to fill her son with as much of her love as possible. Minato then sealed the rest of their remaining chakra into Naruto, ending their lives. Birth of the Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki Arc Minato wants to talk to Naruto but Naruto tells to him that men do not need to waste time talking and says that he already met his mother's chakra and knows what they want to tells him. As he admires Naruto's courge, Minato cries and claims that this feeling is like being with Kushina. In Minato's flashbacks, Kushina is seen saying her goodbies to Minato as he leaves for a mission. Minato says that he would never die before seeing the face of his child, which Kushina replies that after the child is born, she will have one more thing to worry about. She laments to Minato about her worries, but Minato states that he will protect his child no matter what because he is his father. 'Post-Part II' The Last: Naruto the Movie There is a genjutsu in a glowing lake of a cave that shuts intruders away in a world of memories. The person's memories will appear on the moon. Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Sai and Shikamaru fell into the genjutsu when they dive into the lake. When the team wakes up from their dream and continues to move to the other surface of the lake, Minato and Kushina can be seen together in one of the moons. Evidence *They are revealed to be married and being the parents of the main character of the series, Naruto Uzumaki. *They fell in love with each other at young age.Manga: Chaper 498 *During the incident when Kushina was kidnapped, Minato was the only rescuer who noticed that she had been leaving a trail of red hair.Manga: Chapter 498 *Kushina stated that her red hair had brought her to Minato, the person of her destiny and it has became her own "red thread of fate" .Manga: Chapter 498 Quotes Kushina to Naruto about Minato - Chapter 498: *''"I moved to the Leaf Village when I was very young...Your father and I were just kids. The first time I saw your father...Minato, I thought he looked like a flaky girl-boy."'' Kushina to Naruto about Minato - Chapter 498: *''"He was the only one who noticed the trail of red strands. As he held me, he said he noticed my beautiful hair right away. That time, I saw Minato as an amazingly splendid ninja. He made me believe he could fulfil my dreams, and above all, he changed me… This ordinary red hair I hated so much had brought me the person of my destiny… It became the "red thread of fate". From that day, I liked my own hair and… most of all, I loved Minato."'' Kushina to Minato - Chapter 503: *''"Don't look so sad… Minato. I'm… I'm happy. Happy that you loved me. Happy that it's… our son's… birthday. Like… If I try to imagine surviving and the three of us… living together… I can't think of anything… beyond 'I'd be so happy.' If I had any regrets… It would be that I won't see Naruto grow up."'' Minato about Naruto - Chapter 645: *''"These feelings… It's really nostalgic. Even though the situation is so hard… He looks like he could do anything… Right… It feels exactly as if I were with Kushina… That's what it is..."'' Minato to Kushina. * (To Kushina) "Because I know that you’re strong, in body and in spirit. But this is a fight between two villages. It’s different from other fights, so… I didn’t want to lose you." Minato to Kushina about sealing the Nine-Tails inside Naruto. * "Have a little faith! He is our son after all!"90 Minato's last words to Naruto about Kushina. * "Naruto… This is your dad. Listen… To your nagging mother."91 Kushina to Naruto about Minato. * "Thank you for letting me be your mother, and for letting Minato be your father. Thank you for being our son. Thank you… Thank you!"38 Databook Databook 4 (Kushina's Profile): * "Her heart was captured by Minato who noticed her red hair and rescued her from kidnapping." * "Her childhood was a complex mess. It was because of Minato's words that she was able to like herself." * "The times when she was together with Minato at the dinner table,and full of happiness - those were the moments Kushina truly loved." Among the fans MinaKushi is probably the most famous couple between the canon couples in the series and has a big amount of supporters. It is supported due the scenes and moments shown during the series. Trivia *Kushina was nicknamed the "Red Hot-Blooded Habanero" while his father was famed as the "Yellow Flash". Naruto's appropriate self-styled title of "Konoha's Orange Hokage" refers to the fact that the colour orange is a mixture of both red and yellow. *According to Naruto Databook 3: Sha no Sho, Minato's favourite food was Kushina's homemade cooking. *Kushina and her son, Naruto has their own "red thread of fate". The red thread of fate, also referred to as the 'red thread of destiny', 'red string of fate', 'red string of destiny' and other variants, is an East Asian belief originating from Chinese legend and is also used in Japanese legend. According to this myth, the gods tie an invisible red string around the ankles of men and women who are destined to be soul mates and will one day marry each other. Often, in Japanese culture, it is thought to be tied around the little finger. The two people connected by the red thread are destined lovers, regardless of time, place or circumstances. This magical cord may stretch or tangle, but never break. This myth is similar to the Western concept of soul-mates or a twin flame. **In chapter 498, Kushina mentions that her red hair became her own "red thread of fate" that eventually linked her to Minato, the person of her destiny. **In the Last: Naruto the Movie, Naruto used to have a red scarf when he is young but it was wrecked after he defends Hinata from the bullies. Since then, Hinata kept that red scarf and she knits him a new one that looks similiar to his old ones. Hinata eventually gives Naruto the red scarf she knitted, that he wears in the movie and the poster of the movie, as a Call Back and Meaningful Echo to his own mother's soulmate story. External Links References Category:Couples Involving Minato Category:Couples Involving Kushina Category:Canon Couples Category:Konoha couples